


Mouth of the Devil

by quentincoldwater



Series: Seven Devils [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (i'm not sorry about the bashing), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Beauxbatons Student Draco Malfoy, Bill Weasley - Freeform, Charlie Weasley - Freeform, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Nice Petunia Dursley, Punk Harry Potter, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Runaway Harry Potter, Self-Harm, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Suicidal Thoughts, but there will be a war, fight me, fred and george weasley - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of relationship abuse, orphaned Harry Potter, voldemort may not return
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentincoldwater/pseuds/quentincoldwater
Summary: Dumbledore had placed his trust in Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He had hoped that putting young Harry Potter with his relatives would help him grow to understand just how wanted and needed he could be. He expected to have Harry Potter show up to Hogwarts ready to learn and make friends.  What he didn't expect was for Harry Potter to have run away from the Dursley family.(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK AND OTHER THINGS)





	1. In the beginning

_Once long ago, man and creature roamed alongside one another, and for some time there was peace among both species. The peace kept until child of man started dying from a new illness. The blame instantly went to the creatures of the night. Man declared war against the creatures of the world, claiming creatures that looked like them were the devil himself. The war did not last long, for the creatures started to move further into forests, lakes, and higher up onto mountains. _

_While man went back to their daily activities, the illness slowly disappeared, war over, the creatures, hidden away, formed a counsel. They called themselves The Seven. One member from each of the species that were deemed worthy enough to be on the counsel. The Seven met as often as possible, keeping everyone updated with the on goings of man. _

_But it’s said that eventually The Seven died out. It was the hope of the creatures that remained and were thriving, the seven would one day return...._


	2. The Walls are closing in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursley's receive an unexpected surprise on their front doorstep on the morning of November 1st. Vernon Dursley abhors the boy, but Petunia Dursley....not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a very emotional, loved yet traumatized child. He is baby and soft boy. 
> 
> This chapter is the years with the Dursley's.

** _-Many years after the Seven disappeared, it is said that Lady Magic herself had gifted man with magic. That man’s name Emyrs. Creatures of the world stayed hidden for many more years, before they determined that those gifted with magic were safe to be around. Slowly creature and men of magic started to integrate. They lived harmoniously, creating a world separate from the men of violence and jealousy.-_**

**November 1st, 1981**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Both Dursleys' were always adamant that their house was the best on the street. Everything about their house screamed normal, from the perfect rose bushes, to the pristine lawn, not a single thing was out of place. Every day, Vernon Dursley woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, while Petunia Dursley worried that her ickle Duddykins wasn't getting enough to eat. No one on the street bothered the family, even if one of the neighbors had gotten the Dursley's mail by accident.

So on the dreary morning of November first, when Vernon Dursley opened the front door, ready for work, none of the neighbors expected to hear the terrible shout, followed by the sound of glass shattering and a high pitched scream. The neighbors surrounding the Dursley home, were drawn out of their homes by the shriek of Petunia. But the angry whispers and purpling of Vernon's face, had them all going right back inside.

It took Petunia several minutes to collect herself, before she even attempted to calm her husband down. She could hear her son crying in the kitchen, her husband swearing under his breath and the sniffles of the unexpected surprise in front of her. She needed to work fast in case any of the neighbors had seen what was sitting on her front porch. Petunia picked the bundle up and turned back into the house, Vernon followed behind her, slamming the door closed. "Tunie we should just drop the thing off at the nearest fire station. They still do that sort of thing right?" He snapped as he dropped his brief case next to the front door, his shoes soon following. "I don't want..." He snapped his mouth close as he pointed a finger at the bundle in his wife's arms. “another one.”

Petunia glanced down at the bundle, sneering as she set the sleeping child on the counter. She carefully picked the, clearly slobbered on, envelope that rested on top of the child. Her eyes narrowed in on the address of the envelope, then the seal. She quickly recognized it as the one that came on her sister’s school letters. Her eyes widened for all of a second, before they turned to the bundle on the counter. Clearly the child was like her sister, possibly was her sister’s. She tore open the envelope and started to read over the letter, her face visibly paling as she did.

"We can't take him anywhere Vernon." She replied, her tone icy as she handed the letter to him. "We need to keep him until he's seventeen." She moved to the still crying Dudley, picking him up and letting him hit her arm. "He's our nephew, most likely like my sister..." She glared at the sleeping bundle, eyes narrowed. "As much as I don't want him here,” She let out an annoyed huff as she turned to look at Vernon who was still some shade of purple. “We can’t just ignore this letter and not take him in.” She pointed to the letter frowning. “It’s pretty clear in there.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she started to bounce Dudley on her hip. “They’re all horrible people…but we can’t just…”

Vernon was listening to his wife's words as he glared at the bundle on their kitchen counter. His hands were starting to shake as he crumpled the letter. “Bollocks! We can just leave him on the doorstep, let the mailman take him!” His face started to turn red as he got angrier. “Or we can put him out in the shed!” Petunia stared at her husband with wide eyes, the mere thought of putting a child in the shed was absurd. “Vernon! We are not putting him in the shed…” She hesitated as she sat Dudley down to allow him to waddle off. “At least not while he’s a baby, he’s at least Dudley’s age. We can’t do that to him…” Petunia’s words died off once more as she thought about it more. “Not yet anyway…”

“No, no you’re right love, we can’t do that to him, that would look bad. What would the neighbors think.” Vernon turned, making his way back towards the front door. He toed his shoes back on and snatched his brief case back up. “We’ll put him in the second bedroom for now.” 

Petunia followed her husband to the front door, lips pursed. “And what exactly is he supposed to sleep in Vernon? We don’t have an extra crib.”

“Don’t worry Tunie dear, I’ll have a bed for him when I return home tonight.” Vernon Dursley kissed his wife’s cheek before he left the house for the day.

Petunia huffed a little as she locked the door and made her way back into the kitchen, scooping Dudley up and setting him in his high chair. She eyed the bundle still sitting on the kitchen counter as she filled a bowl up with dry cereal. “Dudders, what are we going to do?”

She sat the bowl in front of her son, shaking her head. “I wanted to be able to see my nephew, but not like this. I don’t want you to be around him, I don’t want to have to raise him.” She handed her son several pieces of food before making her way to the bundle. Bright green eyes stared up at Petunia as two tiny hands reached out to her through a mint green blanket, spattered with stars and moons.

Petunia picked the child up, wincing as pieces of glass fell around him. “Right well I suppose we should get you cleaned up.” At that Petunia started to clean the glass out of her nephew’s red curls and off his onsie.

When the glass was all cleaned up, Petunia lifted the child into her arms and reread the letter that had been addressed to both her and her husband. “Harry, they named you Harry?” Sitting the letter back down, she eyed Harry wearily. “What was my sister even thinking, naming you Harry?” She huffed as she watched him put his hand in his mouth, drool starting to slid down his chin. Petunia’s heart ached a little as she watched her nephew gumming on his hand. He looked so much like his mother, not a single thing resembled his idiot father.

Petunia eyed the clock, it was only a little past ten, she already had a busy day and having another child to look after wasn’t what she needed. Dudley was already walking like a champ, but did Harry know how to walk? Before Petunia could even think much on it, Harry was tugging gently on her hair, wide eyed, a hand still in his mouth. “ ‘Oony? ‘Adoot?” He blinked his wide eyes at her, his slobbery hand reaching out to pat her on the cheek. Harry giggled a little before looking around the room, crooning as he slapped Petunia’s face continually. “ ‘Oony! ‘Adoot!” He bounced on his aunt’s hip, expecting someone or something, to show up. Petunia set Harry down on the floor, a slight frown on her face, watching to see what he would do.

Harry blinked up at her for a few seconds before pushing himself up, wobbling a little, and then he was off. Every once in a while a little voice would cry out “Oony? ‘adoot?” But other than that, Harry didn’t cause her much trouble. Which for Petunia was a relief. Every once in a while though, she would hear cry of bewilderment, causing her to turn her attention to the boys. Dudley would have seemingly taken the toy that Harry had been gumming on and hit him with it. After this happened several times, Petunia separated the two, putting Harry in Dudley’s play pen and letting Dudley roam.

By the time Vernon arrived home, both of the children were sound asleep. Dudley in his crib and Harry on the couch in the living room and Petunia was finish dinner. “Petunia, what is that doing on our couch.” 

As she came out of the kitchen, she held a finger to her lips. “Vernon, don’t wake him, he just settled in. He’s been no trouble at all. Please just let him sleep.”

She grabbed her husband’s arm and lead him towards the kitchen. “How was your day darling? Good I hope?” Petunia guided her husband towards his seat, once he was settled, she put his dinner in front of him, a bright smile on her face as she waited for his reply.

“It was horrible as always, the good for nothing secretary missed three important calls and I was late to two meetings because of her.” Vernon huffed a little as he started to eat the dinner that had been put in front of him. “I had her order the cheapest crib she could go out and find. I made sure she asked the store to ship it within the next day or there’d be consequences. So that…that..”

“Harry,” Petunia said as she took a seat across from Vernon. “His name is Harry, of all god forsaken things, his name is Harry.” She rolled her eyes slightly as she started to eat. Vernon eyed the door as if the babe would come waltzing through the door ready to kill them.

“Yes, well Harry will have a crib by tomorrow and that’s all he’s getting from us.” Vernon mumbled around the rim of his glass. “And you wouldn’t believe the amount of freaks out today. So so many, all celebrating something. You’d think they’d all gone mad. One even stopped me while I was on lunch.” Vernon shook his head, his face scrunched in disgust. “Shook my hand and all, told me I had nothing to fear anymore. As if I feared anything to begin with.”

Petunia hummed a little as she listened to her husband rant. “Hopefully they won’t continue to be so public about their existence. If I remember correctly, my sister and her friend said they had to stay a secret.”

Vernon snorted a little around his food as he glanced back at the door nervously. “If they wanted that, then why drop their freak baby off with us?” He went back to eating, a frown still on his face.

Petunia hummed a little as she started to clean up her plate and the mess she’d made from making dinner. “The letter clearly stated the child has no other living relatives or anyone else to care for him. We’re all he has left. I’m not particularly happy about it either Vernon.” She turned to rest against the sink. “I don’t want him corrupting Dudley and I know you don’t. But we have to keep him Vernon. You read the letter.” She gave her husband a pointed look before she returned to washing the dishes. 

“But that letter never once said we had to coddle him or even love him.” Vernon replied as he took his dishes to his wife. “They didn’t even mention caring for him, just that we have to keep him safe from some dark forces or whatever.”

Petunia turned a cold hard glare at her husband, as she snatched the dishes from him. “We are not going to let that poor child, starve to death or anything else do you hear me Vernon Dursley?” She let the dishes fall into soapy water, her eyes still on her husband. It was clear that the conversation was over for the time being. 

Two days later, the crib Mr. Dursley’s secretary ordered for him arrived. Mr. Dursley went into the shop it was ordered and screamed for a refund, despite nothing being wrong with it. That night, Vernon Dursley went home angry for not getting a refund and agitated that it was for a child he didn’t want. That night, the crib was built and settled, with some difficulty, in the cupboard under the stairs.

♔━━━━━♚

July 11th 1988- Last Day of School

“Freak…boy come here! Stop being so lazy, you need to finish cleaning the dishes before school.” Vernon Dursley snapped from his seat at the kitchen table. The years had gone by and Vernon Dursley would go to work, order drills and then sell said drills. He was climbing his way to the top, happy with life. The only down side was when he had to come home and see that there was one more mouth to feed. If the boy got in his way, Vernon didn’t hesitate to kick, hit or throw something at the pest. Once the boy was able to, Vernon was shouting orders and making sure to lighten Petunia’s work load. He wanted his wife to be content and to be able to work on her prized garden.

Today was no different, he was ready to go to work, having finished his breakfast, kissing his son as he headed off to work. Vernon glared at the smaller child before pointing a beefy finger at him. “If I hear you’ve some how managed to turn the teacher’s hair blue again,” Vernon pressed his finger into the boy’s chest. “You’ll be in the cupboard without meals for all of the holidays. Is that clear?” The boy nodded a little before his eyes shifted back down to the floor. Vernon straightened up, adjusting his tie before turning to kiss Petunia goodbye. “I may be home late tonight Pet, big meeting with the boss today.” Vernon grinned as he left the house. 

As soon as the car could no longer be heard, Petunia shoo’d Dudley off after making sure his shoes were tied and he had his favorite lunch box. Once Dudley was out the door and meeting up with his friend’s mother and his friend, Petunia turned to her nephew. She knelt in front of him, a soft smile on her face. “Harry, Harry look at me please?” 

Harry glanced up at her, his bottom lip trembling as he tried to hold back his tears. “Harry you did nothing wrong. You and I both know you didn’t mean to turn your teacher’s hair blue. We’ve talked about this.” She watched as Harry nodded a little, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his sweater. “Hey now, don’t do that, you’ll get it dirty Harry.” Petunia handed the boy a tissue, as she wiped away the tears. “Now I’ve packed a special lunch for you, but you can’t let Dudley see okay?”

Harry nodded once more, a small smile on his face. “It’s going to be our little secret.” Petunia gently touched his nose, causing Harry to scrunch his nose and giggle. She stood and smoothed out her skirt before gently nudging Harry towards the door. “Now off you go, your friend is probably waiting for you.” At that Harry bit his lip as he tugged on his aunt’s skirt. 

“Auntie? Dray says he won’t be around after the holidays.” His lower lip wobbled once more. “He says his momma and papa got into a fight and he has to go with his papa.” Petunia sighed as she gently patted her nephew’s head. “I’m sure his father wouldn’t mind making sure you two could keep in touch.” Harry looked up at his aunt his eyes wide as he did. “You think so?” Petunia nodded as she opened the front door, gently pushing her nephew out. “I’m positive, now off you go dear and remember our little secret.” She watched as Harry waved goodbye before running to the end of the street where a boy with almost silver hair stood, a pout on his lips.

Petunia smiled as she watched them turn the corner. She’d told herself six years ago, when Harry had shown up on their doorstep, that she wouldn’t get attached, that she’d let whatever happen, happen. But as Harry toddled around the house, shouting for ‘oony and ‘adoot, gumming on whatever he could get tiny hands on. Petunia couldn’t help but be reminded of her younger sister. As Harry started to grow and hit all the milestones that his parents should’ve seen, Petunia couldn’t help but let the little boy worm his way into her heart.

She’d let Vernon have his say in what he ate and where he slept. But Petunia insisted that he wore clothes that fit him and that he’d go to school. After all he wasn’t going to go on being uneducated, that was unfit for anyone related to them. Petunia and Vernon fought often about Harry, it was the one thing that was putting a strain on their relationship. She wished her husband would just drop it all together, after all Vernon was teaching Dudley to be just as horrible as him. As she started her daily routines, she could only hope that Harry’s day wouldn’t be so terrible.

\- ♔━━━━━♚ - 

The courtyard of Littlewood Primary school was bustling with kids of all ages, the morning sun hanging high in the sky, dissolving the morning mists. Harry held Dray’s hand tightly as the two of them arrived. “Why can’t you stay with your momma?” Harry whispered as he leaned closer to his friend as a ball came flying by. The blonde looked at him with stormy grey eyes, his face scrunched in anger. “You know I’ve tried to ask them. They keep telling me I have to go with Papa. He’s taking me to France.” The two boys made faces, sticking their tongues out at the idea of anyone going to France. “Papa said once I’m old enough there’s a boarding school there that’s really good for me. Momma wants me to go to a boarding school in Scotland. But Papa really wants me to go to the school in France. They’ve been fighting over it for weeks.” Draco sighed a little. “Papa says there’s more to it than just what boarding school I should go to and I don’t doubt there is. I just wish I could live with my uncle or one of my aunts instead of leaving you all alone.”

Harry turned to look at Draco, his green eyes going wide. “But that’s so far away! I’m never going to be able to keep in touch! We’ll never be able to meet at parks or go to the market together.” His bottom lip started to tremble as his eyes filled with tears. “I told my auntie you were moving and…and I was hoping your papa would let write you or call, something. But, you’re moving to France of all places and..and...” The tears in Harry’s eyes started to fall, his best friend pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m sure Papa will work something out.” Draco pulled away as he wiped at Harry’s tears. Before either of them could say anything else the bell dinged, signaling that school was about to start. Both boys made their way into the school, pressed close to one another, not wanting to get trampled by the older students. Once they were at their designated classrooms, they let go of each other’s hands.

“I’ll see you at break?” Harry asked, like he did every day.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. “When don’t you?”

With another giggle, Harry opened his class room door and made his way to his seat in the middle of the class, tucking his lunchbox into his desk. He pulled out the book he had been reading in his spare time. He knew he couldn’t read it at home or Uncle Vernon would take it away. He’d made that mistake before and Uncle Vernon had burned the book. Harry had tried to keep them in his cupboard, but spiders and moths liked to eat the pages.

“Whatcha got for us today Freak?” The book Harry was reading was pulled out of his hands by one of his cousin’s friends, Piers. “My name is Harry, not freak.” Harry muttered as he pouted.

“Not what Big D tells us.” Piers replied as he flipped through the book before snapping it closed. “Wait until I tell Big D that you’ve been reading books about..” Piers opened the book once more and flipped to a random page. He snorted before continuing. “a girl loving books and being able to do things with her mind? Is that something you wish you could do freak? Do freaky things with that freak mind?” He jabbed Harry in the head as he and his other friends laughed.

Harry scowled as he reached for his book. “Gimme my book back.” His voice was firm as he attempted to reach for it. Everyone in the class was now staring that them as Piers pulled the book away from Harry. Harry growled as he climbed onto the desk and reached for the book, stretching as far as he could. 

Before anyone knew what was happening, the book was in Harry’s hand and Piers was flying backwards into the teacher’s desk. Harry’s eyes were wide as he slid off the desk and into his seat. The other students looked from Harry to Piers and back once more. As Piers was being picked up by his friends, the teacher was entering the class. She looked at Piers, a frown on her face. “Mr. Polkiss, please get to your seat, class is starting.” Piers looked at the teacher wide eyed, pointing a shaking finger at Harry. “But..but…but misses.. the freak just” 

“Mr. Polkiss! Detention! How many times do I have to remind you that calling other’s names is uncalled for.” She shook her head as she wrote Piers’ name on the board before pointing to his seat. “Gentlemen your seats.” The group of boys took their seats, their eyes never leaving Harry. As Piers passed Harry’s desk, he whispered “You’re dead freak.” Making sure he was loud enough that Harry could hear. The rest of class passed by as usual, nothing unusual happening. As the bell signaling break sounded, Harry snagged his lunch box and darted out the door.

Once he’d spotted his friends white blonde hair, he pushed through the crowded hallway, pulling Draco towards the courtyard. “Woah, Harr-“ Harry pressed his finger against Dray’s mouth and pulled him to the back of the school. After glancing around to make sure they were alone, Harry slide to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. “I did it again Dray.”

“What do you mean Harry?” Draco sat next to his red haired friend, patting him gently on the back. “Care to tell me what happened?”

Harry looked up at him with terrified eyes. “I used…yah know..” Harry gestured vaguely at the open space in front of them before he let his knees fall, his legs spreading out in front of him. “The M word.” He whispered afraid to say it.

Draco had settled against the wall and unpacked his lunch as Harry had struggled to explain what had happened. He slowly came to a stop as he looked at his friend. “What happened Harry?” His voice was quiet as he looked at the boy sitting next to him. “I need you to tell me please?”

Harry started biting his lip. “Well I was reading that book you let me borrow. You know, Matilida.” He shifted a little as he grabbed his own lunch, smiling briefly when he opened the box. His aunt had packed him two mini tarts shaped like flowers. He glanced at Dray, who had an eyebrow raised. “I was reading it when Dudley’s friend Piers took it from me and threatened to tell Dudley about it. He then started to make fun of me.” Harry started to pick at the sandwich his aunt had packed. “All I wanted was to finish the book before class. Mrs. Quinn is having us read some boring book about a girl named Ramona. It’s so boring.” 

Dray sighed as he patted Harry on the back, his other hand was his sandwich. “You know, whatever you did, Piers deserved it.” Dray gave a slight shrug at the shove Harry gave him. “I mean, I’m sure he’s fine. It’s not like you turned him into a frog right?” Dray side eyed his friend, who was shaking his head.

“No, I just sent him flying into a desk.” Harry muttered before finishing his sandwich. “He told me I was dead. I’m so scared what that means.” Harry hung his head as he stabbed his straw through his juice box.

Draco ate the rest of his lunch in silence, staring at the trees that stood behind the school. He’d seen other children in their year and higher up preform accidental magic. He’d even notice when some of those children disappeared, rumors spreading that they’d been accepted to some prestige boarding school or been taken away to some hospital because they were deathly ill. All the rumors that surrounded magical children made Draco laugh. They were always absurd and far from the truth. He wondered what his fellow classmates would say about him when he disappeared during the holidays. Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He’d never explained the magical world to Harry. He’d asked his father after Harry had confessed to turning his teacher’s hair blue. That day had been the first of many confessions. Harry looked so scared that day. But Draco’s father told him it wasn’t his place to tell Harry about the wizarding world. Harry’s parents or well, his aunt and uncle were to tell him.

Draco eyed his friend, who was still sulking over his juice box. He was sure Harry’s aunt and uncle would never tell him. Draco let out a sort of noise as he reached into his lunch box and held out a piece of chocolate. “My…my father made sure the maid packed an extra one.” He watched as Harry perked up a little, his own, smaller hand, reaching for one of his tarts. 

“Auntie packed me tarts!” Harry smiled a little as he held one of the flower shaped tarts in his own hand. “I only have two, but you can have one.”

Draco smiled at Harry before taking it. “What am I going to do without you Harry?”

“Dunno?” The red head shrugged a little as he popped the chocolate into his mouth. “Suffer greatly, have no friends. Maybe be the loneliest boy on the planet.” 

Draco let out a laugh as he listened to Harry list of all the ways Draco may suffer. “I..you may actually be right. I will suffer greatly without you.” He fell against Harry in a dramatic fashion, his arm across his forehead as he started to fake cry. “However will I go on without you?”

Harry snorted as he shoved the other off him. “You’re going to smelly France, you’ll be fine.”

Draco sat up straight and sighed as he bit into the tart a small smile on his face. “You’re right, maybe I will be. But will you?”

Before Harry could answer, the bell for break being over rang. Both boys packed what was left of their food up and tossed their trash into a dumpster. Harry gulped a little as he reached for Draco’s hand. “Promise me when you leave, you’ll write at least Dray. Promise?”

Draco looked down at Harry and nodded. “I promise.”

\- ♔━━━━━♚ - 

When the school day was over, Harry and Draco made their way to the front gate of the school, only to be stopped by Dudley and his group of friends. “Heard you hurt Piers, you freak.” Draco frowned at Dudley and his group of friends as they started to close in on the two. “So now we’re gonna make you pay.”

Draco was about to say something to the other boys, when a tall imposing shadow fell across all of them. “There you are Draco, your father is waiting on you. You need to finish packing.” Draco could feel Harry relax a little as the adult broke up the circle of bigger boys. “Don’t any of you homes to be going to?” The man now standing next to Draco asked, his tone cold, eyes glaring down at Dudley and his friends over a crooked nose. Harry looked up at the man and shivered a little, he looked almost like a shadow himself. When none of the other children moved, their eyes wide as they stared, fear clearly written in their eyes, the man snapped. “Well, get moving!”

The group of boys jumped at the man shouting at him, turning and running off the school grounds, not bothering to look back. “Those boys didn’t hurt you, did they Draco?”

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, trying his best to stifle a giggle at his friend’s first name. That only earned him a glare from said friend. “No uncle Sev. I’m fine, I was…” Draco looked sheepishly down at his feet. “I was going to…well, never mind.” Draco turned to look at Harry, who had just given him a nudge. “Oh right! Uncle Sev, this is my mate…I mean er, well you know what I mean. My friend, not my mate mate.” He gave his uncle a look before turning to Harry. “This is Harry, Harry this is my Uncle Sev. He’s the best! Not scary at all.” Draco looked at Harry seriously before smiling brightly.

Harry tugged nervously at an unruly red curl as he stared up at Draco’s uncle. The man eyed Harry over before nodding a little. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry. Draco talks about you constantly.” There was a slight uplift of the man’s lips before he turned to Draco. “It’s unfortunate that Draco is moving and this is the first time anyone gets to meet Draco’s friend.”

“It…it was a pleasure to meet you sir.” Harry held out his hand as he smiled brightly. “I wish Dray didn’t have to move. He’s my best mate…” Harry looked away as a frown formed. “Really my only friend.” He let out a soft sigh as he started to kick at the ground. The man in front of him, gently took his hand and shook it. “It was a pleasure meeting you as well.”

That was the last thing the man said to Harry before turning and walking away. Draco pulled Harry into one last hug before he started after his uncle. “I promise to write you Harry! I mean it.”

Harry watched his best friend walk away, waving to him as he did. Harry wasn’t sure how much of a promise it was, but he hoped Draco would at least try. His heart was heavy as he made the trek back home.

By the time Harry was back, his uncle was pulling into the drive. Harry slipped into the house, while his uncle was gathering his things from work. Quickly and quietly Harry made his way into the kitchen where his aunt was. “Auntie…” He whispered as he started to help her with dinner. “I messed up again.” 

Petunia looked down at her nephew and nodded. “I know dear, Dudley told me all about it.” Harry’s eyes watered as he stood on the stool in front of the stove. “I didn’t mean to!” Harry’s voice was still a whisper as he stirred whatever it was his aunt was making. “Piers took my book and was making fun of me.” Petunia let out a soft sigh as she made her way over to Harry, picked him up of the stool and guided him towards the dishes. “I know Harry, these things happen. They happened with your mother too.”

Harry looked over at his aunt, eyes wide. “They..they did?” When his aunt nodded, Harry gave a sad sort of smile as he started to set the table. “Whenever she was angry, upset, or well just wanted something. All sorts of things. Vernon won’t take to kindly to it.”

Harry slowly nodded as he finished setting the table and stood next to his aunt. “I’m sorry.” Petunia looked down at him and shook her head. “You don’t need to be. You can’t help what’s happening.” She closed her eyes as the front door opened. Vernon had already caused Harry damage, he was well on his way to be underweight and Petunia knew if he kept being forced to sleep under the stairs, his growth would be stunted even more.

At the sound of Vernon making his way towards the kitchen and announcing his arrival, Petunia pressed Harry into her side. Vernon was halfway through the kitchen door, when Dudley came pounding down the stairs. “Dad, dad, dad, you’ll never guess what the freak did today.”

Both Petunia and Harry held their breath as they listened to Dudley spin a tale of Harry levitating books and causing Piers to fly halfway across the school. When Dudley was finished, Vernon entered the kitchen, his face purpling in his anger. “BOY! What did I tell you! No funny business or it’s the cupboard for the holidays, no food!” Vernon advanced on Harry, his face purpling even more. Before Vernon could even reach Harry, Petunia stepped in front of her nephew. 

“Don’t you dare touch him Vernon.” She looked at her husband with such disdain, it caused Vernon to take a step back. “We’ve talked about this before. In fact we talked about it twice yesterday.” 

“Petunia, if you don’t move this instant…” Vernon’s voice was tight as he glared at his own wife.

“You’ll what Vernon? Starve me? Shove me in the cupboard?” Harry bit his lip at his aunt’s words, pulling at her skirt. “No Harry it’s fine, he knows what he’s doing it wrong.”

“Wrong? Wrong? Petunia what’s wrong is that boy! He’s a freak like your sister! You shouldn’t be defending the boy.” Vernon took a step closer as his hands curled into a fist. “That boy shouldn’t even be alive Petunia.” Another step, “He’s useless, he barely does anything around the house, only leeches off of us.” At this point Vernon was practically spitting in Petunia’s face.

“That’s what a child is suppose to do. We can’t expect a child of seven to go and get a job! Children are meant to be cared for a loved! We agreed we’d take care of him, not hurt him Vernon!” Petunia stared her husband straight in the face, her own anger building. “Tell me this Vernon, is that what you think of Dudley? A useless leech, that just takes what he wants when he wants?”

Before Petunia could continue, Vernon’s fist connected with her face. She stumbled a little before looking up at him. “You…how..” Vernon hit her once more, his face now purple and the veins on his neck were nearly visible.

“I don’t want you talking to me like that ever again. What I say goes! This is my house, my rules. You will do as I say. And I’m saying that the boy is a freak and will be treated as such.” Vernon shoved his wife to the side as he grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him towards the cupboard under the stairs. 

The last thing Harry saw before there was complete darkness, was Vernon’s ugly purple face. “No food until the end of the holidays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone complains, like I mean absolutely anyone. I know that Dray/Draco shouldn't be at a muggle school. But seriously JK never explained what children from wizarding families do for education. One can assume they go to primary schools taught by witches or wizards or they all just were homeschooled. But everyone who was pureblood seemingly knew everyone. So who really knows. 
> 
> So for my enjoyment and hopefully your's I'm throwing childhood Drarry into the mix. That does not mean Drarry is endgame ya'll. They're just cute lil' children in school right now. 
> 
> Also fun Fact if you didn't know this the Ramona series started back in 1955!!! DAYUM
> 
> Last note here, so I know with the last one, this was written in chunks of by year and age. This is going to be a written a little differently and I plan to have updates out a little more often. Hopefully every other Sunday/Monday.


	3. Hahaha not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry folks

I've lost a lot of muse for this story... I had/have a lot planned, but writing it has gotten really hard after JKR came out as a TERF. I love the fandom and I love the things that have come out of this fandom....but right now I need to step away from it for a bit because it's bringing up a lot of trauma that I've been experincing IRL. Fan fiction in general is just a way to escape my everyday life... so for now, check out my other writing that I'll be posting. 

And I'll keep you all updated on how this is going... 

Choose Joy and do good recklessly, 

Q

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of Seven Devils: Book One. That I had uploaded here but took down so I could rewrite/fine tune some things. I'll probably be able to update a lot more regularly than I did before. So thanks for stopping by and taking a read! I appreciate it. Also comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
